Wartune 7th Anniversary and Patch 9.0
[https://www.wartune.com/New/128219.html Wartune 7th Anniversary Event Overview] · Event Start Time and End Time are set according to the datasheets · Event is divided into four parts: Main event, Current-server Solo, Cross-server Multiplayer and Cross-server competition · Main Event: The player consumes Balens to purchase 7th Anniversary Banner; upgrade level of the Banner to win rewards · The rest are ways to obtain Banner EXP · Current-server Solo provides Banner EXP for the whole Event duration · Cross-server Multiplayer provides Banner EXP daily · Cross-server competition provides Banner EXP on competition days · Consume 7th Anniversary Treasure or Consume Balens directly to upgrade Banner level For more details, you can visit: https://www.wartune.com/New/128219.html [https://www.wartune.com/New/128221.html Wartune Patch 9.0 Note:] 1. The 7th Anniversary of Wartune is unprecedented. Banner, Amazing Astral, Treasure, Struggle for Glory and more features are waiting for you! 2. Class Peerage - There isn’t a sign that the flames of war on the land of Gaia will subside...So the war would continue with the third advancement of class - Class Peerage! Let’s see who would be the last one to stand and be the true dominator of the land! 3. New System - Nemesis: After the lord completes a Peerage, their physical gets full elevation while another aspect of them buried deep in their heart is awakened with the in-depth rage invoked, leading to a lonelier and longer road to revenge! 4. New Feature - Road to Revenge: Cleitus: “Let vengeance sublimate your power - and conquer your enemies!” The Road to Revenge is destined to be long and lonely. Without the companion of old friends, you will have to fight your own way to the end of road to Revenge! 5. Class Peerage Equipment: There’s no easy way to get Class Peerage. You may need to make a lot of efforts in collecting peerage equipment,artifacts and halidoms! 6. New Dungeon - Ghoulish Abyss: Obstacles that you might face: rain of fire, lavaland, limbo, devil or maybe more! Hopefully you’re lucky enough to overcome all the difficulties and gain the artifacts and halidoms required for class peerage. 7. New Dungeon: Plague Marsh (Nightmare): A much more disastrous gas plague broke out after the long silence in the poisonous marsh., It’s now the time for you to go stop the spread of the plague! 8. New Dungeon: Tara Temple (Nightmare): The ancient Tara Temple finally opens its door to the next level. Get ready for the difficulties in the nightmare mode! 9. Adjustment to Path to Redemption: The Trial Body of the Nemesis is so powerful that the new Path of Redemption will be triggered by the Trail Body. Let’s get some training! 10. New Dungeon - Black Gold Cavern: The goddesses embark on a new journey - Black Gold Cavern after purifying the Path to Redemption. Goddess Heart Shard and Charm Mace will drop in this dungeon. Come challenge it with your partners! 11. Player Benefit: All-new PST cross-server group, where new players group up. Welcome to join them! 12. Player Benefit: Auto-Capture requirement lowered from VIP4 to VIP2. 13. Player Benefit: Titan Temple blessing buff is enhanced again. 14. Player Benefit: Class Advancement: now players only need to complete Demon Temple (Normal). 15. Now all players of the server may participate in Time Cavern. 16. Added a "Help" icon for Cuties, Cuties Expedition, Game Hall, Hephaestus Amethyst, Super Check-in Card, Fantasy Arena and Recharge Bonus. 17. Optimized system tips for Cuties Archive, Amethyst, titles, Emeraldia and Hephaestus Amethyst. 18. UI Interaction Optimization: Game Hall panel and reminder of Guild features. 19. Player Benefit: King's Return - the event for returned players is unlocked! Requirement: Players who stay offline for over 15 days, reach Lvl. 55 and have over 30,000 Battle Rating. 20. There is a new loading image. 21. Fixed several language issues. For more details, you can visit Wartune official Facebook fan page: https://www.facebook.com/Wartune